En Angelo s
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Angelo nos cuenta un poco las cosas desde su punto de vista, desde sus datos personales hasta el afecto que tiene por la pareja más peculiar de todo Londres: Habla de Sherlock Holmes y su NO cita, John Watson.


**Título:** En Angelo´s

 **Resumen:** Angelo nos cuenta un poco las cosas desde su punto de vista, desde sus datos personales hasta el afecto que tiene por la pareja más peculiar de todo Londres: Habla de Sherlock Holmes y su NO cita, John Watson.

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten ni Angelo ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, no está beteado así que disculpen todo error, este personaje fue muy interesante de escribir.

 **Advertencia:** Nada explicito, insinuaciones de sexo oral.

 **Aviso:** _Este fanfic participa en el Rally_ _ **"The game is on!"**_ _del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo_ _ **"El signo de los dos "**_

 **En Angelo´s**

Angelo siempre había sido un hombre generoso, bueno, carismático y cariñoso, desde que se mudó de Italia que expresó un profundo orgullo por el país en el que había nacido y crecido hasta cumplir los nueve años de edad, cuando tuvo que mudarse con su nana y su nono (sus abuelos) a Londres, tras el reciente desempleo de su desocupado padre y la pérdida de su adorada madre.

Llegó a Londres, dejando atrás la tierra que lo vio nacer, con mucho pesar, y como era de esperarse, unos años más tarde, su abuelo perdió la vida, falleció de viejo, lo único que consoló a un joven Angelo de dieciséis años es que había muerto casi sin sentir dolor. Pasaron los años, y Angelo tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer con su vida. Adoraba Italia, y lo que más extrañaba de su país era la comida, por supuesto que adoraba cocinar, en especial pastas. Entonces quedó decidido: Abriría un restaurante italiano en su vecindario, se llamaría _Angelo's_ y su especialidad seria la pasta y la pizza. Era una increíble idea.

Su nana lo ayudó todo este tiempo, a construir su sueños, hasta que el cumplió los veinticuatro, y entonces la tuvo que dejar partir. La enterraron junto a su nono, en su cementerio algo alejado de la ciudad, uno que cada fin de semana Angelo iba a visitar.

En ese momento, se sintió realmente sólo, como nunca se había sentido, siempre había estado acompañado por las anécdotas algo fantasiosas de su abuelo, y los mimos de su abuela (y las ricas galletas de su nana, y lo bien que se sentía cuando su nono lo felicitaba por cada nota excelente que se sacaba). Se sintió sólo, porque sus abuelos ya no estaban, y esa era la única familia que le quedaba cuando no tenía contacto ni con su padre ni con sus otros abuelos desde hace muchos años. Sin embargo, el continuo manteniendo con mucha ayuda su restaurante. La ayuda la recibía de un montón de gente, sus cocineros, mozos, y clientes fieles. Su pequeña familia, quienes habían empezado a ayudarlo con el restaurante, el esfuerzo de Angelo dio frutos y pronto las personas empezaron a asistir a su lugar de comida, se hizo muy popular por la zona y ha recibido muchas críticas, buenas y constructivas y agradecía cada una de ellas. Su vida tranquila dio un radical giro nada esperado:

A sus treinta y ocho años, Angelo fue acusado de dos homicidios horribles. Quienes conocían al propietario del restaurante italiano sabían muy bien que Angelo no sería capaz de matar una mosca, ni siquiera eso. Todos tenían muy buen concepto del chef, por eso mismo, la mayoría de sus clientes y empleados, lo defendieron cuando la policía se presentó en la puerta de _Angelo's_ ese fue el día en el que conoció a Sherlock Holmes. Un hombre al que le debía mucho, prácticamente la vida, porque si no estaría entre rejas en ese instante.

— No sabía que Scotland Yard aceptará aficionados en su trabajo...

Le comentó entonces, un mozo que había estado sirviendo en su restaurante casi desde que estaba abierto, y Angelo asintió, quedando igual de perplejo, pero totalmente agradecido. El crimen fue producido en la misma cuadra de su restaurante, y unos cuantos testigos les brindaron una descripción del hombre culpable, y según las descripciones, Angelo quedaba como principal sospechoso, ese fue el principal error de la policía, pensar que fue el sólo porque sus características físicas concordaban con una descripción dada. Pero unas horas después leyó en el periódico y hasta salió en las noticias que se había capturado al asesino. Aunque el diario no haya dicho nada al respecto, a Angelo le parecía que ese hombre tan inteligente, Sherlock Holmes, había tenido mucho que ver con la captura del hombre.

.

* * *

.

Desde entonces, cada vez que ese hombre venía, todo lo que quería, todo lo que pudiera comer era gratis, por el favor que le había hecho a Angelo.

El negocio le había salido muy bien, había descubierto que el autodenominado detective consultor pedía un solo plato de comida y nunca se la terminaba entera.

.

* * *

.

Años después, tres y medio, para ser exacto, ese hombre piso su restaurante con otro hombre. Angelo se sorprendió, y como todo un italiano romántico (aunque dicen que Francia, París para ser específicos, es la ciudad del amor, ¡y no es verdad! Si le preguntaban a él, claro está) su primer pensamiento fue que era su pareja.

Bueno, no había de otra, nunca había comido con alguien ahí antes, sabía que Sherlock no se llevaba bien con las personas, tenía poco tacto, y entonces, la llegada de ese hombre bajito y rubio que lo soportaba, tenía que ser un suceso importante, ese chico que acompañaba a Sherlock (más tarde se enteró de que su nombre era John Watson) debía ser algo importante. No se equivocaba.

Al menos todo eso comentaban por las calles y se leía en el periódico, unos meses más tarde después de la primera visita de la pareja al restaurante.

Fue memorable la primera vez que llegaron, pues Angelo colocó velas.

— Para hacerlo más romántico.

Sus palabras textuales. Era tan divertido cuando el rubio bajo se molestaba y empezaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que no era gay, que era un malentendido, que no era la cita de Sherlock. Mientras que, Sherlock, no se gastó en corregir a Angelo, o si quiera en respaldar las palabras de su _cita,_ lo que alentó a Angelo a seguir tratando de que la cena resulte un evento mágico, romántico, e inolvidable.

Nunca se olvidaría la primera vez que se enamoró, fue de una muchacha, haya en Italia, tenía apenas siete años pero el corazón le bombeaba muy fuerte. Sentía que siempre que veía a esa chica lo hacía con una mirada especial (muchos la describirían como _acosadora_ ) la misma mirada que veía que esos tórtolos se dirigían (aunque ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, ya que Angelo comprobó por el mismo lo necios que estaban, después de que todos le decían lo mismo)

.

* * *

.

Había días en los que Angelo se permitía descansar, y no hacer nada durante el día, ser un reverendo vago, en resumen.

Más hoy no era uno de esos días, no, tenía mucho por hacer, las compras, abrir el restaurante, salir a caminar para bajar de peso (aunque el estúpido método no sabe funcionar) y buscarse una esposa, había renunciado a eso hace años, pero era el momento de ponerse a buscar, se estaba haciendo viejo, y el amor flotaba por el aire. Al menos en su restaurante, siempre entraban parejas felices. Angelo no solía ser una persona celosa ni envidiosa pero a veces, solo a veces, llegaba a sentirse mal por lo que no tenía.

Ese día compró las cosas, encontrándose con una dulce mujer mayor que empezaba a quejarse de sus inquilinos, decía que uno de ellos le disparaba a las paredes. ¿Qué clase de loco dispara a las paredes?

Se despidió de la señora Hudson y fue directamente a su restaurante, con tomates frescos, entre otros productos que podrían llegar a utilizarse para la preparación de alguna comida. Todo fue tranquilo hasta que Sherlock y su adorada _**no**_ _cita_ llegaron a su restaurante.

Como de costumbre, la comida fue gratis, y aunque no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían le hubiese gustado oír, ya que observo con curiosidad como el rostro del rubio se contraía y parece que se debatía entre matar y besar al hombre que tenía al frente. Angelo rogaba porque sea esta última opción la que John escoja.

Y aunque nunca supo que le había dicho, mando a uno de sus empleados a escuchar la conversación el resto de la noche.

.

* * *

.

En el periódico de Londres y en todas las revistas había rumores, millones de rumores acerca del detective consultor tan conocido y el doctor que lo acompañaba.

Angelo se rió cuando leyó eso, obviamente, para él, eran _mucho más que rumores,_ todavía más sabiendo que el doctor Watson no ha mandado al demonio a Sherlock después de tanto tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Un día llegó a su restaurante Sherlock, con un hombre, Angelo pego el grito en el cielo.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué es esto? Pensaba que estabas saliendo con John, y sabes que te adoro chico pero no me gusta pensar que engañas al pobre, ¡tiene suficiente con soportar tu temperamento!

El otro hombre, pelirrojo y elegante, con un ridículo paraguas en mano aunque era un día particularmente soleado, raro en Londres, trataba de contener su diversión, se notaba en su cara y hasta una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.

— Usted debe ser Angelo. — dijo el señor, que lo saludo. — Yo soy Mycroft Holmes, hermano de Sherlock. Entiendo que nunca me haya mencionado, o si lo hizo haya sido como su _archienemigo.—_ pronunciando esas palabras con desdén y disgusto.

El dueño del lugar tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba tan avergonzado, hasta las orejas las sentía calientes y antes de que pudiera rogar disculpas, el hermano de su cliente preferido volvió a hablar llamando su atención.

— Pero me alegra saber el aprecio que le tiene a John y a Sherlock, y es bueno saber que se preocupa por su relación. El doctor le ha hecho muy bien a mi hermano.

Eso que venía en el rostro de Sherlock, ¿era un sonrojo? ¿En serio estaba avergonzado?, ¿acaso sus ojos lo engañaban? También tenía una ceja alzada observado a su hermano, Angelo sonrió y de manera inmediata supo que contestar.

— Lo sé, créame que lo sé.

.

* * *

.

Uno de esos días, su sorpresa fue grande cuando su pareja feliz no declarada aprecio en su restaurante y John no vociferaba a los cuatro viento que no «Él no era gay» y que «no era una cita»

Tenía que admitir, que la vida de Sherlock y John era su novela, algo con lo que entretenerse.

Los sonrojos de ambos, las miradas compartidas, las manos entrelazadas por sobre la mesa aunque John parecía sin saber muy bien si quitar la mano de ahí, no lo hizo.

Pero, sinceramente lo que más le sorprendió fue ese sonrojo y la cara de placer que tenía John, cuando Sherlock, algo sonrojado también, parecía estar sonriendo satisfecho y Angelo se podía dar una idea de lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo con su pie debajo de la mesa, en el cuerpo ( _entrepierna_ ) de John.

Más, eso no fue lo que más le hizo sonrojarse y abrir y cerrar la boca como pez: fue cuando Sherlock, con un rápido movimiento, se metió debajo de la mesa, y John reprimió muy mal un gemido.

— Señor... — susurro nervioso uno de sus empleados que había visto la escena — ¿usted vio eso? ¿No va a hacer nada? Esto es... ¿señor? — paro, Louis, al ver que su jefe no le prestaba verdadera atención.

El asintió muy feliz, a pesar de estar apenado y apenas asqueado, y le contestó, dichoso y gritando a su empleado.

— ¡Que viva el amor, Louis! ¡Que viva!


End file.
